


Echo

by LokiLover89



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Murder, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover89/pseuds/LokiLover89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this wasn’t how Rhys had thought things would go. Not once in the few sort days that he had spent with Jack screwing around in his head had this outcome even so much as flickered though his mind. </p>
<p>He had said yes.</p>
<p>Or the one where Rhys gets a new job and Jack gets a new hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a one shot but got a little out of hand. I have no idea where this is going hence the vague description and lack of tags. I will add them as I go along. 
> 
> This is un beaterd so I apologise for the mistakes.

So this wasn’t how Rhys had thought things would go. Not once in the few sort days that he had spent with Jack screwing around in his head had this outcome even so much as flickered though his mind. 

He had said yes.

Well sort of. When Jack had pretty much ambushed him in his old office, declaring that he was going to rip out Rhys’ skeleton and shove some metal frame inside him and take over his mind Rhys had panicked and that was putting it lightly. He would like to say that he had calmly shot Jacks fucked up idea down and found some clever way to shut down the virus that was Handsome Jack and had saved the universe from the psycho AI. 

He would like that to be true, really he would but the truth was very, very different and not something he was proud of. 

Stammering and lashing out Rhys had tried to run, pissing Jack off something fierce along the way. His first mistake, well in the last hour any way. Next thing he knew he was trapped, jammed between the trap door and the floor. He had tried to push the door away from him but it was like Jack was putting all he considerable power behind keeping it shut. Rhys had only been able to move it an inch or so , nowhere near enough for him to slip free.

At this point Rhys had really started to panic, his heart slamming against his chest as sweat begin to trickle down his face and neck. He was sure he was going to die, more than sure, 100% convinced that his end was nigh. Jack wasn’t known to be a forgiving person, could never stand it when people said no to him or insulted him and Rhys had done all of the above and more. Jack was going to kill him, rip his spine out and and shove a shiny gold one in and then he was going to wear his body like flesh suit. 

That was not a future Rhys wanted to be part off.

As Jacks laughter and taunting words had echoed round the room Rhys had frantically search his mind, his memory banks for something to get him out of the situation he now found himself in.

He had tried to contact Fiona but there was something wrong, the signal getting cut off before it could even connect, no doubt Jacks doing. Rhys was a smart guy, he knew that and so did many others but his mind was falling him, nothing but fear filling his mind. 

Suddenly the trap door had pulled open, Rhys slipping through. Relief had filled him to the brim but it was short lived. The door had slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened, the heavy metal slamming into his neck and pinning him in place once again, cutting of his air supply. 

Rhys’ hands flew up to grip the side of the door desperately trying to push it back as he gasped for air. 

Jacks laughter was cruel and gleeful all at once as he appeared right in front of Rhys’ eyes, kneeling in front the quickly choking man. “oh cupcake, I am going to enjoy this” Jack purred as the door pushed that little bit harder against his wind pipes. 

If possible Jacks blue holographic eyes seemed to gleam with excitement, his smile wide and flashing perfectly straight teeth. Rhys would be lying if he said that at one point in time, way before he had actually got a chance to meet the guy, that look would probably have done something for him but now all it did was make him want to cower and beg for his life. 

And that was exactly was Rhys did.

“Please” he gasped out, voice barley above a whisper. It was pathetic, he knew that but he had to by time, had to do something to prolong his life. One way or another.

“Oh-ho-hooo what is this?” Jacks smug, mocking voice rolled around Rhys’ head, taunting him but he didn’t care. It had brought him a few precious seconds and the door wasn’t pressing as hard against his neck. 

With the added oxogen filling up his lungs the fear started to subside slightly and his brain finally kicked into gear, starting to sift through everything he knew, searching for some little tid bit that would keep him alive. 

Despite everything Rhys glared up at the hologram, loathed to repeat himself but knowing that was what Jack was after. If everything he had heard about the man was true than he loved it when someone begged for there life. It wouldn’t save them from his homicidal tendencies but it delayed the inevitable. 

“I said please” Rhys pushed out between gritted teeth, his gaze never once wavering from where he had locked eyes with Jack. 

Still smirking Jack leant forward until his face was right in front of Rhys’. “Oh pumpkin, as much as I enjoy hearing you plead for your pathetic life I don’t think you mean it sooo….I’m just going to go ahead and kill ya”. In a blink of an eye Jack was back on his feet, glaring down at Rhys, his arms crossed over his chest.

The door jerked forward, pushing harder against Rhys’ wind pipe causing him to cry out in pain. His mind quickly swung from relative calm and back into panic.

Quickly black dots began to appear in his vision as he started to slip into unconsciousness. Jacks interest in him fading as he turned away to look out the window, probably planning what he would do to Fiona, Sasha and the rest of the gang. He hoped he wouldn’t kill them but if he did, he wished them a quick and painless death. 

Just as Rhys was giving up all hope of getting out of this alive something sparked in the back of his mind, a file he had read just after Jack had died. It was what he had been searching for, his life line.

“Wait” he gasped out but Jack didn’t even bother to turn and look at him. Gasping for breath Rhys tried again, a last ditch attempt to save his life. “Medical….r+d….clone….experiment”. Jacks head turned slightly in his direction, an eyebrow quirked in interest. Finally, but Rhys feared it was to late. 

“Please” he gasped out one last time,. Jacks boots the last thing he saw before darkness consumed him.


	2. The Good Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the good comments. Hope you like this one

He awoke a week latter in a hospital bed, his throat feeling like it was on fire and his head pounding. He had been confused and completely out of it, even going so far as to ask his reflection if this was heaven. Vaughn’s laughter from the doorway had been a clear indication that no this wasn’t heaven and no he was not dead after all. 

Vaughn had then spent the next hour explains how Rhys had stormed back down onto Pandora with Hyperion’s army behind him and had kicked Vallory’s ass. He had then dragged Vaughn back to Helios, air locked her goons and had put Sasha and Fiona up in some pretty sweet accommodation. It was only once all that was taken care of that Jack had come clean, even though Vaughn had thought it really obvious that Rhys wasn’t the one driving his own body. 

But eventually Jack had vacated Rhys’ body and had left him in the hospital so he could recuperate in peace. A strangely nice jester that had thrown Rhys more than the fact that Jack had left him alive. 

Rhys had been discharged a few days latter and had been given paid leave until further notice. He hadn’t seen nor heard from Jack, in fact no one had seen him, witch okay when he was alive not many people had seen him, just the higher up but not even they had seen him and that was weird.

That had been just over a month ago and Rhys had been going crazy. Vaughn had gone back into accounting at a higher pay grade then he had been before, Sasha had joined R+D as a weapons tester and Fiona had gone into acquisitions, witch was a fancy name for who should we rob now. 

August had gone back down to Pandora to sort out the mess that had become of Vallory’s crew and if the word on the street was true Yvette was enjoying a long stay down in the cells. 

The point was that everybody, including the people he would never want to willingly spend time with were busy so he had spent his time playing video games, watching trash TV and reading every book he could get his hands on, even Vaughn’s Sums Weekly that had bored him tears. 

He was bored and confused and had nothing but time to contemplate what the hell had gone on and what was going on with Jack. Unfortunately Jack was what Rhys seemed to spend a lot of his time thinking about. 

So when someone knocked on his door and informed him that he was wanted in the CEOs office Rhys had jumped at the chance to do something other than laze around and watch the light dance over his celling. 

It wasn’t until he was in the lift, the thing quickly approaching the higher floors that the reality of things started to sink in. 

Why? Why after all this time was Jack finally paying him attention? He didn’t want the attention. He just wanted to be left alone, to go back to his old job (the one before janitorial) and just get on with his life. 

When the doors pinged open Rhys stumbled out, tripping over his own feet. Luckily there had been no one around to see but it didn’t stop him from blushing like a fool. 

Keeping his eyes down Rhys hurried through the large lobby that had used to be a museum. The diamond horse was now gone as well as all the red rope but the pictures on the walls remained and some plush looking chairs had been added near an empty desk that sat in front of the stairs that lead to a metal detector. He assumed the desk was supposed to have a secretary but they were no where to be seen. 

Oh god he hoped Jack hadn’t killed them and had called him up to get rid of the body.

Taking a deep breath and trying to steady the nerves that he could feel bubbling up inside of him, Rhys made his way calmly round the desk and towards the metal detector. He was better than this. He knew he was, he had survived Pandora, survived bandits, survived Hyperion so he could damed well survive what ever the hell Jack was going to throw at him. As long as it wasn’t a grenade that is. 

Lifting his head and squaring his shoulders Rhys didn’t even blink as he walked through the detector, the alarms blearing. He walked briskly down the small corridor only pausing to push the ominous red button labelled ‘open’. The heavy doors washed open revealing the vast office beyond. 

Rhys barged in already half way towards the massive busts of Jack before the sound of the doors slamming closed put a dent in his bravado. Suddenly he was back to being just a bag of nerves. 

What if Jack had decided that Rhys wasn’t worth the air he breathed and was going to kill him.

It was strange that now was the first time that thought had entered his mind when really it should have been the first thing because that was normally why he called people up to his office. 

Taking a deep breath Rhys looked up towards the desk, searching out the familiar form of his tormentor. He found him over by the window, back towards Rhys and gazing out at space. A very human and solid Jack, no blue see-through parts at all. 

Know that he wasn’t being watched made it easier for Rhys to make his way up the stairs but the fact that he was caporal now confused the hell out of him. But hey, whats new. Rhys could only assume that Jack had actually done what he had suggested. 

It was only as he reached the top of the stairs that Jack turned round smile wide and welcoming. 

“Rhysie!” he yelled flinging his arms out wide as he made his way over towards his desk. He sounded happy, witch Rhys supposed was a good thing as long as Jack wasn’t happy that he was finally going to get to kill him. 

“Come on cupcake, we ain’t got all day” Jack gestured towards the chair the other side of his desk, looking expectantly at Rhys. It was only at this point that Rhys realised he had stopped at the top of the stairs. He probably looked like a Skag caught in Headlights. 

Squaring his shoulders again Rhys calmly made his way over towards the desk, desperately not wanting Jack to see hows freaked he really was. As he came to a stop in front of the desk Rhys glanced down realising he was standing on the trap door. Quickly he stepped back until he was on solid, undeadly floor. 

“Aww don’t be like that pumpkin, if I wanted you dead I would have incinerated you in the door way, or opened the air lock in the reception” Jack chirped happily as if that was supposed to make Rhys feel better. It really didn’t.

His disbelief must have shown on his face because the next thing he knew Jack was laughing as he walked around his desk, heading strait towards him. Rhys didn’t even have time to panic before Jack was on him, wrapping a long arm around Rhys’ shoulders and pulling him close to his side. 

“Aww kitten relax. I didn’t call you all the way up hear so I could kill ya”. Jack yanked Rhys forward as he made his way over to the chair in front of the overly large desk, shoving Rhys down into it with a little more force than was really necessary. 

Rhys squirmed in the chair trying to get comfortable as Jack made his way round to his own chair, throwing himself into it with a grace that seemed to be unique to the older man. Leaning forward so his elbows where resting on the desk Jack smiled over at Rhys. He would say it was almost a genuine one, actually full of concern if Rhys didn’t know better.

“How you feeling Kiddo?” 

Jacks kinds words threw Rhys, taken-aback by what seemed to be a genuine question. “I’m fine” Rhys’ words came out sounding more like a question than anything else, confused by Jacks interest.

Jack hummed in reply, leaning back in his chair, eyes never leaving Rhys. The whole situation was making Rhys incredibly uncomfortable. Jack hadn’t cared this much about him before, not even when he was inside Rhys’ head. 

“Done much with your free time?”. The small talk sounded foreign coming from Jack and even he looked uncomfortable saying them, witch was a new look for the normally confident man.

“Nothing much” Rhys frowned at Jack his head tilting to the side slightly. He was so confused and he was quickly loosing patients with the small talk that clearly neither of them wanted to be part of. 

Jack nodded once again, his eyes finally darting away from Rhys to look over at his trophy case. When he started to talk again, an equally unimportant question beginning to form Rhys cut him off. His voice was agitated, his words holding a bit of a bit to them that he probably should of kept in check around his boss, but oh well. He wanted answers. “What the hell do you want Jack?”

Jacks eyes widened in shock slightly and only for a split second before his manic grin was taking over and his mis matched eyes shone with excitement. Leaning forward in his chair again Jack seemed to relax more into the conversation.

“Well Rhysie I wanted to talk about you and that new shiny promotion I promised you”. Rhys eyes widened suddenly his whole being focussed on Jack as his words sank in. He surly couldn’t mean to finish what he started, could he?

Jacks laughter filled the room, the menacing sound not filling Rhys with confidence. “Oh you should see your face, priceless”. Rhys scowled at the older man, crossing his arms over his chest as he sank back into the chair. Jacks sense of humour sucked.

“Aww don’t be like that kitten” Jack teased just making Rhys sulk even more. “Now don’t crap your pants or anything but the whole army of me thing, probably not a good idea” All humour was gone from Jacks voice as he gestured toward the golden arm and hand mounted on his desk. But Rhys was stuck on the part where Jack was admitting in a roundabout kind of way that he had been wrong.

“I’m sorry, what?” Rhys questioned but Jack either didn’t hear him over his own words or was ignoring him, most likely the latter of the two. 

“I mean imagine an army of me? All that hansom would cause all you fan boys heads to explode not to mention they would all be me and there is only room for one me at the top”. It had become more of a ramble towards the end, Jacks voice dropping slightly as if he was talking to himself but the message was clear and simple. 

One Hansom Jack was fine, great even. He would be the one large and in charge, soul ruler of Hyperion. But if you added another and another and so on until you had an armies worth of Handsome Jacks, you would have an army of people all after the same thing. Power. And the quickest way to get that was to kill the man at the top.

“So no shinny endoskeleton for you kiddo” Jack chirped, throwing finger guns Rhys way. Rolling his eyes Rhys shifted in the chair making himself more comfortable and unfolding his arms to rest them on the arms of the chair, relaxing ever so slightly. “Good” Rhys’ voice didn’t waver, coming off a lot more confident than he truly felt. Which wasn’t an unusual thing for him, it was how he had survived the halls of Helios all these years and the fact that he had probably killed a lot more people than he would like to admit to. 

Jack laughed, not as loud and manic as before, more like a soft chuckle. “I like you kid, not many people would have the guts to define me, you know being all afraid I would skin them alive or something like that” Jack pushed him self up from his chair gesturing at Rhys as he walked round his desk towards him. 

“But you princess, I see a lot of me in you. A lot of potential” Jack sat down on the edge of the desk in front of Rhys, leaning forward so he could grip his shoulder with a large hand. Rhys locked eyes with Jack, anticipation filling him to the brim. Maybe all he had gone through, everything he had done wouldn’t be for nothing after all. 

Smiling and squeezing Rhys’ shoulder a little bit harder than was really necessary Jack leaned back finally letting go of his shoulder. “Now I know I promised you the big chair, but no. That’s mine and I don’t share so well” Jack gestured behind him towards the large chair, never taking his eyes of Rhys.

He would like to say he was surprised but he wasn’t. Rhys had been more surprised when Jack had offered it to him the first time round. In this place you are not just given the big wig jobs, you have to kill, blackmail and bribe your way there and even though Rhys had done a lot of that it wasn’t nearly enough to get him all the way up here. 

“But like I said before, I take care of my team Rhysie and you and me,” Jack gestured between the two of them, almost smacking Rhys in the chest in the process. “we are a team”. Rhys bit down on his tongue at Jacks words wanting so badly to laugh in the older mans face. 

They were not a team, never had been. Jack had used him to get what he wanted and had then planned to dispose of Rhys as if he was nothing but a bag of rubbish. But with Jacks twisted logic to him they probably where the best of friends, witch was kind of worrying. 

“So what do you say kid?”. Rhys’ head jerked up at Jacks words, apparently he had been talking this whole time and Rhys was at a complete loss as to about what. Shifting slightly under Jacks gaze Rhys knew he only had two options. Fake it and act like he knew what the hell was going on but he had no clue what he would be agreeing or disagreeing with. Hell Jack could of just asked him to go kill Vaughn or he could of just offered him a shiny new promotion. Or he could ask Jack to repeat himself and that would most likely lead to pain and Jacks anger being completely focussed on him which was not something he wanted to go through again any time soon. 

Taking his chances Rhys smiled widely up at Jack, hoping he wasn’t about to make one of the biggest mistakes of his life. “Yes” It was a simple answer but not something he could go wrong with.

Jack beamed at him, a look of triumph about him. Clapping his hands together he sprung up off the desk offering one of his large hands to Rhys. Quickly Rhys darted a hand out to to grasp the offered one, trying not to wince as Jack squeezed tightly. 

“Oh princess you are not going to regret this”. Jack yanked Rhys out of his chair causing him to stumble over his feet, almost plunging head first into Jacks broad chest. “Cant wait” Rhys mumbled as Jack let his hand go, his flesh hand coming up to run through his hair. 

Jack laughed, patting him hard on the shoulder once more. “You are going to go far kid, just you wait”. Jack winked at him before turing and heading round his desk and back to his chair. “Crimson will sort you out with everything you will need”. Jack didn’t even look up at him as he spoke, his attention firmly fixed on his computer screen. A dismissal if Rhys had ever seen one.

Rhys nodded to no one and turned, heading back down the stairs and towards the large doors. He was still just as confused as he had been when he entered. He had no clue what he had just agreed to, could only assume that Jack had taken advantage of the little side project R+D and medical had going on and who the hell was this Crimson and where was he supposed to find them. 

He needed a drink. It didn’t matter it was only 10 o’clock in the morning, he needed something to calm his nerves. 

“Rhys!” Jacks booming voice echoed around the large room causing Rhys to come to a sudden stop, metal hand outstretched towards the large red button that would grant him freedom. Slowly he turned slightly, looking at Jack over his shoulder, unwilling to move his hand away from the means to a quick escape. 

Jack was glancing up at him from where he was hunched over his desk. “Monday morning, 9 o’clock sharp. DON’T be late” the stress he put on don’t making it clear that if he was even one second late he would be in trouble. Rhys nodded his understanding, waiting for him to say something else but when all he did was turn back to his work Rhys pressed the button and quickly made his way out into the corridor beyond. 

He didn’t flinch as the doors slammed closed behind, nor did he really notice when the metal detector failed to go off. His mind was reeling, everything that had happened in the last month or so running through his mind as he tried to make some sort of sense of what had just happened.

It was only the sound of someone coughing that made his pause half way through the reception area. Turning to find where the noise had come from Rhys was surprised to find a slender and pail women now seated behind the reception desk. How he had missed her he didn’t know, her vibrant red hair was the most eye catching thing in the room. 

Smiling nervously Rhys made his way back towards her, the women getting up to come round the desk to meet him.

“You must be Rhys” She purred, her ruby red lips spreading it to a dangerous looking smile. Her red eyes seemed to be alight with danger and amusement. Just like Jacks but more refined, calculated even. 

“I…um…yes” Rhys stuttered, finding it hard to form any real words. She made him nervous, in more ways than one. She was attractive, like one of the supermodels that littered the pages of all the gloss magazines. All slender and tale, curves in all the right places and flawless creamy skin that looked like it had been untouched by the sun. She was so far out of his league that Rhys felt like he should be at least another ten feet away from her and looking at the floor.

Finally she seemed to take pity on him, her smile softening into something more genuine. “I’m Crimson Star, I will be yours and Mr Handsome’s secretary”. She offered him her hand and as if on auto pilot Rhys extended his flesh hand, his larger hand almost engulfing hers as he shock it before dropping it quickly. Her skin had been smooth and cold leaving his palm tingling. 

It wasn’t until she started to talk again that it registered with Rhys that she had said she would be his and Jacks secretary, the shock of it leaving him speechless and even more confused. “I would just like to take this time to welcome you to the top floor and to the big leagues. You must be ecstatic”. She looked at him expectantly, perfectly manicured red eyebrow raised as she waited for his reply. 

Nervously Rhys rubbed at the back of neck with his flesh hand. “I…erh…yeah sure. Why wouldn’t I be”. He started of badly but quickly straitened his back and flung all his false bravado into it, smiling widely and gesturing his hand around him at nothing in particular. He hoped she brought it. 

She didn’t.

Her eyes widened, a look of gleeful wonder spreading across her face. “You don’t know why your hear, do you”. It wasn’t a question and her amusement was clear as she practically doubled over laughing, the sound echoing around the vast room. Frantically he tried to shhh her, terrified that Jack would here her and come out demanding to know what was going on. But all his shhh-ing and flapping about did was make her laugh even more. 

After what felt like hours her laughter finally died off. “Oh that’s, that’s fantastic” she got out between her last few giggles as she straitened up, wiping away tears from her eyes. 

Huffing out in annoyance Rhys folded his arms over his chest, glaring at her. “He talks a lot. I kind of tuned out”. Rhys defended not overly impressed that this women he had only met two minuets ago was mocking him. 

She smiled widely at him , his little outburst doing nothing but amusing her more. Shaking her head at him Crimson turned and started to walk away from her desk and toward the far side of the room, away from the lift. “Well Mr Deputy CEO why don’t I show you around your new digs?” she called back at him over her shoulder, jerking her head towards a large doorway.

But Rhys was stuck to the spot, looking at Crimson in disbelief. His mouth opened and closed like a fish as he struggled to comprehend what she had just said. “Deputy, deputy CEO?” he asked in utter amazement. That couldn’t be right, he had to be hearing things for sure. 

Coming to a stop she turned to look back at him, her face blank and professional again. “I have your contract right here”. With a quick flourish of her hand a blue holographic image of a contract appeared. 

Quickly he hurried forward, eyes trained on the blue document. He would have to ask her how she had managed to do that when she clearly didn’t have any robotic implants but at the moment he had another more pressing issue to deal with. 

“That’s, that’s…what does that even mean?” he demanded, scowling down at the document. With another flick of her wrist the thing was gone, leaving him looking at a blue circular disk that sat in the middle of her palm with three metal wires leading from it that wrapped around her little finger, middle one and her thumb. 

“It means your like Jack but less powerful and less important” she stated mater of factly, letting her hand fall back to her side. Looking up at the women Rhys was shocked to find out that they where pretty much the same hight, her heels giving her a few extra inches on him. It was a rare thing when he meet someone that could match his hight. It was nice not having to look down at someone for once. 

“Gee thanks” he drawled sarcastically. From what he had actually listened to when Jack was talking even he had gathered that Jack wouldn’t be letting anyone near his job. “Just telling you how it is kiddo” Crimson replied solemnly, patting him on the shoulder in commemorations. 

Finally reaching the door they came to a stop and Crimson turned to look at him, Rhys mirroring her actions. “What it really means is that you are going to have to do all the shit Jack don’t want to. Meetings, paperwork, department checks. Never weapons testing though. Jack loves that shit” she mumbled the end bit, clearly annoyed about it but why Rhys couldn’t even fathom.

“So all the boring stuff then”. Great he was going to spend the rest of his life buried under a constant pile of paperwork and dealing with every variety of asshole that Hyperion could muster. Fantastic. Just fan-fucking-tastic. 

Shrugging Crimson lent forward, pushing the red button just off to the side. The door washed open revealing a large spacious room beyond. Stepping inside Crimson gestured around the large space. “Well this is you”.

Rhys stepped in behind her, eyes darting around the space. The far wall was split into three, the middle panel a floor to wall window that offered a fantastic view of wide open space beyond. In front of the window sat a large wooden desk, not as big as Jacks but still larger than it need to be and behind that was a large and comfy looking black chair. 

Without paying Crimson and her smug smile any attention Rhys strutted over to the desk, running his flesh fingers along the side of it as he made his way round to the chair. Curling his fingers around the top of it he pulled it out and flung himself into it, sighing as he sunk into the soft leather. Oh he could get used to this. 

“Hoe does it feel Mr Vice CEO?” Crimsons voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he slowly opened his eyes that he hadn’t even realised he had closed, to immersed in his own thoughts. She was perched on the edge of the desk looking down at him in fondness.

Sighing in contempt he ran his hands up and down the arms of the chair. “It feels good” he sighed a sense of deja-vu filling his mind. Nodding Crimson slipped gracefully off the desk. “I will leave you to it then”. All Rhys did was hum in reply, to relaxed to do much more.

As she made her way back towards the door Crimson continued to speak, her attention back on the hollo screen in her hand. “I have sent you a copy of your contract, if you could read through it and send a signed copy back as soon as possible that would be great. I have also arranged an appointment with Jacks personal taller tomorrow morning at 11 o’clock. I will meet you in the lobby at precisely 10:25. Do try not to be late. And there will be an interior designer here at 5:30 pm so you can decide what you want done in here”. 

Reaching the door she turned around glancing up at him and smiling. “Have a nice day Sir”. She purred the last word sending shivers down Rhys spine before she disappeared out into the reception, the door slamming closed behind her. 

Sighing Rhys spun the chair round to gaze out the window. Shore he was making a deal with the devil and the rest of his life was just going to be a sea of reports but he had made it and he was damed well going to enjoy living life at the top.


	3. Work hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love guys it means a lot. I have no idea where this thing is going but please stay with me. Hope you enjoy the new update and will add more as soon as it's done.

That had been six months ago . 

Since that fateful day Rhys’ life had changed dramatically. That first week before he started had been a whorl wind of meeting after meeting, visits to tailors and pouring over planes for the lay out of his office. He had spent almost every waking minuet with Crimson as she tried to cram in everything he would need to know. Who where the heads of each department, what they were working on, who was a complete and utter asshole and who was relatively okay. His schedule for the next month had already been drawn up and full of meetings and demos and off station lunches and more meetings. 

Rhys had been overwhelmed by the amount of work that lay ahead of him but eager to prove that he was capable, after all he had asked for this sort of responsibility. 

Vaughn had been ecstatic when Rhys had told him the good news though Sasha and Fiona had been a little more reserved but the four of them had still gone out to celebrate that night. Rhys had got blindingly drunk and had paid the price the next day, his hangover worse than ever before. All he had wanted was to sit in darkness and quite but Crimson had kept the lights on full and had gleefully been as loud as possible tormenting Rhys, a massive smile on her face as she enjoyed his suffering. 

But despite everything he had settled quickly into the role, getting hold of the ropes quite quickly. The first few weeks had been a bit rough but now people respected him as much as Jack and though Rhys wouldn’t say it out loud most seemed to like him more, after all Rhys hadn’t killed anyone yet. Oh he had wanted to. Some of the people they hired where complete and utter idiots, but he had bit his tongue and demoted them instead. Normally to something crapy like janitorial or the canteen. No he would leave the killing to Jack.

And speaking of Jack he had been a lot more helpful than Rhys had originally thought he would be. Sure he did spend a lot of time away from the station, mostly down on Pandora with Gortys, but he was always around for at least three out of the five working days. He didn’t lumber Rhys with all the paperwork just a significant portion of it and he even took him to a lot of the R+D demonstrations despite Rhys’ protests. He was actually treating him like a partner and not a glorified PA, witch is what Rhys had been expecting. 

So time had passed with no completely devastating problems. They were set to release a new line of guns in just a few short weeks, the design having been borrowed from Fiona’s gun and Acquisitions had just found a new secret Atlas facility down on Pandora and where currently salvaging it for anything worth having. All in all life was good. 

As the lift opened Rhys caught a glimpse of an unusually empty reception and a tired looking Crimson hovering next to her desk. He had spoke to soon.

Groaning Rhys quickly exited the lift and made his way over to his waiting secretary. It was never a good sign when Crimson was waiting on him, it meant something was wrong, something big and most probably Jacks fault.

God dammit. Why did something have to go wrong today. It was Friday, the end of the week and Rhys had a hot date tonight that he had already cancelled on twice because of Jack. It was like the guy was doing it on purpose. 

As he got closer to her Crimson held out a fresh stemming cup of coffee towards him, a sympathetic smile on her face. Taking the warm cup he narrowed his eyes at her. “Good morning Miss Star” he drawled suspicion filling his voice. “Good morning Mr Summerset” she chirped back happily. 

Humming in reply Rhys took a sip of his coffee, creamy and sweet just the way he liked it. They stood in silence for a few moments as Rhys drank his coffee, starring at the door beyond the desk and Crimson tapping away on the ECHOpad in her hands. 

Finally Rhys placed his now empty cup down on Crimson’s desk, tearing his gaze away from the doorway so he could look back at the women next to him. “So, what did he do?” Crimson sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the door than turning her attention back to Rhys. “At 5:30 am Jack fired the head of accounting. It seems the old fool ignored some rather important information and ended up costing the company a rather substantial amount of money” she drawled in her bored professional voice. 

Groaning Rhys brought his flesh hand up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. Jack hated recruitment, couldn’t stand the tedious process of sifting through applicants. That’s why he ended up just randomly pointing at someone to promote and that’s why Jack kept having to ‘fire’ people, because they weren’t made for the job that had been thrust on them. 

It was going to take him all day to clear up this mess, not to mention the hours he was going to have to spend looking through CV’s and references and then the interviews and then going over all of it with Jack. He would be lucky if he made it out of here before 11. He would have to cancel his date. Again. God he could just strangle Jack. 

“I took the liberty to sift through all those that where eligible for the promotion and have got it down to three people. I have also gone through and checked the references and they all seem legit. There is one person in there though that I think would be perfect for the position. I have bookmarked there application for you”. Crimson beamed at him , a knowing glint in her eyes as she held out the ECHOpad to him. 

Rhys beamed at her. Crimson was a gift from the gods. He didn’t know what he would do without her. It must of taken her hours to sort all this out but most of all this meant he would be finished in time for his date. He could kiss her. 

“I have also cancelled your appointments for the day. Most of them I have rescheduled but the more important ones I have added to Jacks schedule for the day” she smirked mischievously at him. Oh Jack was going to be pissed. He would be here latter than Rhys would be and that was just hilarious. It was his own fault though he could deal with the consequences of his actions for once. 

Taking the pad from her Rhys made sure to thank her before heading towards his office. He did contemplate storming into Jacks office and demanding he deal with his own mess but that would just cause more problems than the whole situation was worth. Plus Jack was going to have to sit through the monthly update meetings with the heads of departments that Rhys had had planned for the afternoon. That was good enough revenge for the man. Those things where boring as hell.

The door whooshed open automatically scanners picking up that it was him. Glancing up from the pad he had been looking at, skimming over the details of why Jack had ‘fired’ the head of accounting, Rhys quickly glanced around the room. The office wasn’t much to look at. His desk still sat in front of the window with its big chair behind it but now two comfy armchairs sat on the other side. Bookcases lined the right side, filled with books about everything he would ever need to know about every single department on the space station. On the other side was a door that lead to a small yet luxurious bathroom as well as a sofa and a coffee machine. 

It was simple and functional and if things got real bad the sofa was quite comfortable to sleep on. Not that he had spent the night, no not once. Well apart from that week when some asshole down in IT had managed to accidentally upload a virus into the new updates for the security system. That had been a bad week.

The interior designer that Crimson had hired had been crap, constantly dismissing Rhys’ requests and belittling every suggestion he made. About twenty minuets in Crimson had grabbed a fistful of the women’s bleached blond hair and had dragged her kicking and screaming out of the office. Rhys had watched amazed from the doorway as Crimson had practically thrown her into the lift telling her that the next time she felt like insulting the second most powerful man in the universe than she would lose her tongue. 

That had been the start of a beautiful friendship and Rhys had soon got to see her unique way of dealing with assholes. In his first week he had been pulled from a pile of paperwork as loud yelling floated in through the door. Quickly he had scrambled out from behind his desk and darted out to the reception area only to find that Crimson had stapled a mans hand to her desk, blood oozing out of his hand and dripping onto the floor. She had then proceeded to hold the stapler up to the guys eye and very calmly told him that if he didn’t shut the hell up and sit his ass down and wait like the others she would unload the hole cartridge into his face. The man had nodded frantically promising to go away. Smiling sweetly Crimson had sat back down and had proceeded to ignore the man as she left him to pry his hand away from her desk. 

Strangely enough, after that no one really bothered her any more. 

Sighing he took his seat, the computer firing up automatically. He linked the ECHOpad up and within a few seconds he had everything he needed up on the larger screen. Quickly he read through the applicants files surprised when he came across Vaughn’s, a glowing gold star in the top right corner marking Crimsons interest in him. 

Rhys would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised to find Vaughn’s application. He knew that Vaughn had wanted to take his career further but he had never mentioned wanting to be the head of the whole department. It was a big step up from head of IT’s fiancees. 

Unsure if what he was seeing was actually supposed to be there Rhys lent forward, pressing the small button on the intercom. “Miss Star” he called already fearing that what he was seeing was right. “Yes Mr Summerset?” she purred back, a seductive tone to her voice. Ignoring her tone Rhys got straight to the point. “Is this right? Vaughn applied?” He knew what the answer was going to be, knew it the moment she sighed. 

“He handed it in personally this morning. Came in here all determined at about 7 o’clock, practically threw the damned thing at me then stormed out. Incredibly rude actually but I will over look it this time as I assume he was probably bricking it”. She didn’t sound impressed and Rhys could only thank the stars that she had looked the other way because he didn’t think Vaughn would recover from having his face filled with staples. 

Sighing Rhys rubbed at the bridge of his nose. Why hadn’t Vaughn mentioned anything? Surly he must of know that it would be Rhys that would end up going through the applicants. One way or another Rhys would be finding out today. 

“Thank you Miss Star” he practically whispered, surprised that Crimson had even heard him to give her reply. 

“My pleasure Mr Summerset”. Her seductive drawl sent shivers down Rhys’ spine and he couldn’t help but smile. “Will that be all?” That one question held so many possibilities. He desperately wanted to ask her to go find him a scotch and to somehow bring the idiot whose fault this was back to life so he could strangle them himself. But that would be impossible, well the last bit anyway. If he asked her for a scotch she would bring him one, she would be less than impressed and lecture him about where this would lead him but she would do it. She was good like that. 

“Set up the interviews for me, two this morning and one this afternoon. An hour long each and an hour in-between. Also cancel my lunch plans and schedule a brief meeting with Jack this afternoon so I can inform him of my decision and get his opinion on matters”. Rhys rattled off his demands, Crimson just humming her acknowledgement. 

Leaning back in his chair Rhys was about to cut the line when he lent forward again, his finger pressing down hard on the button. “Miss Star?” he called hoping she hadn’t already left her desk. The women was incredibly quick when she wanted to be. “Yes Mr Summerset?” Rhys sighed at her reply, thankful that for once she hadn’t instantly started acting on his orders. 

“Put Vaughn last” he demanded. 

There was a pause, the sound of fingers tapping away the only nose for a few seconds. “All done for you Sir”. With that the line went dead, Crimson bringing there conversation to an end. 

Groaning Rhys sank back into his chair, dragging his hand away from the intercom so he could run it through his hair. 

When he got up this morning this wasn’t how he had thought his day would go, but then again things rarely did when Jack was involved. The only thing he knew for sure was that today was going to be an interesting one. 

He hoped Yvette didn’t take it personally when he didn’t turn up for there weekly chat but he wouldn’t be leaving this office until well into the afternoon.


	4. Mr Reynolds, welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a bad day at work but Crimson makes me berthing seem a little bit better in the end and she didn't even have to use her guti do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for his took so long guys, life has been kind of crazy the last few months but thanks for sticking with me and thanks for all the love, it means a lot.
> 
> As always I have no bets so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I own nothing and do not profit of this.
> 
> Oh and this one is a long one.

Rhys hated, no, absolutely despised the whole stupidly long and tedious process of promoting and hiring people. Not only had both his interviews run over, leaving him no time in between the first two to go over the applicants notes but he had also had to spend three hours of his life (that he was never going to get back) listening to two of the most big headed and smug assholes he had ever met talk about themselves as is they were the best fucking thing to ever exist. 

Rhys had seriously considered air locking the both of them, had even been so lost in the fantasy that he had missed half of the seconds guy very detailed speech about why he was so amazing in every way and how Rhys would be a fool to pass him up. 

In the few months that Rhys had been in his new position he had only had to go through this ordeal twice before but each time it seemed to get worse and worse, the people getting slimier each time. 

When lunch time had rolled around and Crimson had popped in to tell him she was heading out Rhys hadn’t even bothered to look up, just grunting at her as he poured over files and updated databases. He had been incredibly rude to the women and she abhorred rudeness, so he had been incredibly surprised when ten minuets latter she reappeared, placing a steaming hot mug of coffee on his desk along with a rather impressive meat sub. 

She had left without saying a word, just swiping the stack of paperwork of the edge of his desk as she went and he knew she would be out there, her own lunch on her desk as she started to sort through the mess he had made of yesterdays reports. It had made him smile in what felt like the first time in days, her actions easing some of the weight off his shoulders. 

“Mr Summerset?”. Crimsons voice rang out through the quite office startling Rhys out of his latest day dream. Clearing his voice he lent toward the intercom, pressing down on the button. “Yes Miss Star?” he called back, voice cracking in the middle. His throat felt dry and scratchy, his lips sticking together. 

“Your one o’clock is here Sir”. Glancing at the clock Rhys sighed. Trust Vaughn to be early, it wasn’t even ten too yet and the guy was already here. He had always been like that though, preferring to be ten minuets early than even one minuet late. 

Score one for Vaughn. Punctuality was always a good thing. 

“Send him in”. Rhys lent back in his chair, taking his hand away from the intercom so he could rub at the back of his neck. The next hour or so was going to be so weird, not to mention difficult. From what he had read this morning Vaughn was most defiantly the ideal candidate but if he offered him the promotion every one else would see it as Rhys keeping a friend in the high life. And he knew Vaughn would take the insinuation personally. 

Groaning Rhys stood up and made his way round to the side of his desk, straightening his tie and patting down his suit as he went. He would just have to do this as fair as possible and that meant treating Vaughn as if he was just some other egotistical, stuck up git that roamed these halls. I wouldn’t be that hard, right?

Rhys rolled his shoulders back, making himself look as tall as possible and plastered on a wide smile on his face as the door opened, reviling a very nervous looking Vaughn on the other side. 

Stepping forward Rhys held out his hand toward his friend. “Mr Reynolds, welcome”. Vaughn just stood there, looking more confused than anything else now. The seconds seemed to drag by as Rhys stood there with his hand held out, his face starting to hurt from the smile, Vaughn just stood there starring back at him unmoving. 

As if by magic Crimson appeared from no where, rolling her eyes at the both of them before she forcibly shoved Vaughn into the room. 

Vaughn’s arms flailed around as he tried to stay balanced, his glasses starting to slip from his face. Rhys darted forward to steady his friend, his smile slipping as images of Vaughn landing face first on the metal floor, braking his nose and his glasses in the process filled his mind.

Rhys grabbed his friends shoulders preventing him from getting up close and personal to the floor. They stood there for a few moments, Vaughn breathing a little harder than normal, one hand pressed against Rhys’ chest and the other against his own knee. Vaughn was looking anywhere but at Rhys, his cheeks flushed.

This was ridicules. They had been friends for years, were as comfortable with each other than was probably appropriate. It didn’t matter what he did this was just going to be awkward and pretending they weren’t friends was not the way to go.

“You okay bro?” Rhys asked as he stepped back slightly to look down at the smaller man. Vaughn blinked up at him, looking more confused than he had any right to. Blushing Vaughn pushed away from Rhys, his hands slipping off of his shoulders. 

“Yeah bro. Thanks for the assist” Vaughn nodded as he hastily straightened his glasses. A snort of laughter from the doorway pulled the two of them out of the semi awkward conversation. They both turned to look at Crimson who was still stood in the doorway, arms crossed over her chest and looking at them with amusement.

Scowling Rhys made a shewing motion towards her as he moved around Vaughn to push the button on the wall, bringing the door down so he could no longer see or hear the women on the other side of the door. Though not quick enough to stop him from hearing what was clearly supposed to be an impression of them two just saying bro at each other. 

Crimson and Fiona would get along like a house on fire it would seem, luckily for him Rhys had never had the urge to introduce them because he would surly live to regret it. 

Taking a deep breath Rhys looked back up at Vaughn a genuine smile on his face now. Lifting his flesh arm he gestured over toward the desk. “Shall we?”. Glancing at the chair awaiting him Vaughn nodded as he moved toward it, his shoulders set in determination. 

Quickly Rhys followed behind him, slipping into his own chair, relaxing back into it. Pulling up Vaughn’s file on the computer Rhys quickly skimmed through the first few lines of his friends CV, not that he really needed to. Rhys had helped him write it after all.

“So upper management huh?” Rhys asked as casually as he could as he turned to face the man on the other side of the desk, resting his elbows on the edge of the desk and interlocked his fingers. 

Vaughn at least had the decency to look sheepish, ducking his head and rubbing at the back of his neck. “Yeah” he practically sighed out, looking up at Rhys through his eyelashes and smiling. It was an odd look on his friend and Rhys really had to stomp down on the urge to pull a disgusted face. Instead he felt his eyebrows furrow slightly. He was so confused.

Sinking back into his chair Rhys let his hands fall to his lap. Jack had told him once that this was a good look for him, all relaxed and at easy in his big chair, the vast expanse of space behind him. Apparently it made him look inviting and imitating all at the same time, witch was apparent in the way Vaughn automatically sat up straighter, his eyes barley staying focused on Rhys.

“I didn’t know you wanted to climb the corporate ladder” Rhys blurted out, his curiosity and irritation getting the better of him. 

He hadn’t known. Never once had Vaughn shown any interest in being anything other than he was. Rhys could admit (to himself at least) that he was hurt that Vaughn hadn’t mentioned his new found desire to get promoted to him. They had always told each other everything, hell Rhys still told him everything and he meant everything. They probably overshared now that he came to think about it but they were that close, it had just seemed natural to them. Well to Rhys it had but maybe things hadn’t quite been the same for Vaughn. 

“It’s a ugh recent thing” Vaughn shrugged as he stumbled over his words as if it was nothing. As if it was as simple as waking up one morning and just going ‘oh hey I think I might get a promotion today just for something to do’. That irritated Rhys, a lot more than he though it would. 

“Well I’m not going to lie bro, you are the most qualified person for the job, by like a thousand miles” Rhys lent forward, trying not to look at his friend as Vaughn broke out in a smile at his words. 

Rhys gestured at Vaughn as he spoke, keeping his eyes mostly on the computer screen. “but I’m not sure if you are…” a loud bang echoed around the office, cutting off a conversation that was probably going to lose Rhys a really good friend and all because he was upset. 

“What was that?” Vaughn questioned, half turning in is chair to look behind him at the door. Frowning Rhys began to get up out of his chair. “I don’t know” he mumbled. The sound had defiantly come from the reception area but Crimson would go out of her way to make sure Rhys didn’t get disturbed. 

Another loud bang echoed around the room as something hit the door, the noise followed by muffled words that meant someone was shouting and quite loud if they could make it out. 

Within seconds Rhys was up and running around his desk and heading toward the door. His heart was racing as panic started to take over, worry for his secretaries safety driving him to duck under the door that was opening to slow for him and burst into the reception area without even a thought to his own safety. 

Quickly Rhys skidded to a halt as he caught sight of the problem. Crimson was stood behind her desk her hands flat on the polished surface, glaring daggers and looking every bit murderous at the man that stood on the other side of her desk in the exact same pose as she was, daring to glare back at her. Everything that had been on her desk lay strewn over the floor, her computer included and it had a very obvious crack in it.

Turning to look behind him Rhys found the sauce of the second bang that had him running to the women’s aid. A metal plant pot lay on the floor, soil spilling out of it, the neon blue plant that had been in it looking like it had been crushed. Rhys was amazed that, presumably the guy, had managed to throw the thing so far and with such force because he looked like a twig. Hell Rhys would even probably be able to take him and that was saying something.

“For the last time he is not here. You need to schedule a meeting for a latter date” Crimson’s voice filled the large room, her voice full of anger. Turning back toward them Rhys contemplated how quickly security could get up here without alerting Jack to the all out brawl that was going to brake out in his reception area. Rhys’ money was on Crimson.

The guy sneered at her, his perfectly quaffed hair barley moving as he lent closer to the women opposite him, a look of disgust on his to pretty face. The guy practically growled as he spoke his next words. “Listen to me you dumb fucking whore. I know he is in and I demand to see him so how about you do something useful for once instead of just spreading your legs for the big boss and go tell him I’m hear”.

Silence filled the room, the gentle humming of the space station even seemed to disappear, almost like the universe was holding its breath. Crimson’s eyes where wide in shock, something close to hurt flashing behind the red but it was quickly replaced with rage and intent to maim and murder. 

For his part Rhys just stood there frozen to the spot, unable to move due to shock. Where did this guy get off? Who in there right mined spoke to someone like that? And especially Jacks secretary. The guy must have a death wish because he had to know it would get back to the CEO at some point. He couldn’t be that stupid to think he would actually get away with that, right? 

Apparently he was because he seemed to take Crimson’s silence as some sort of weakness and a sign of stupidity because he started to yell at her again. “What you cant understand me unless you got a dick shoved in one of your holes? Move your whore ass and do your fucking job”. The guys face was red and blotchy, some drool dribbling out the corner of his mouth.

In one fluid movement Crimson pushed away from the desk, straightening her back so she towered over the man. Her eyes where practically back, a sneer tugging up the corner of her red lips. Slowly her hand slipped from the desk top and underneath to where Rhys knew she kept a gun, just incase. 

Worried about what would happen to Crimson if she killed this man Rhys finally snapped out of his trance. Squaring his shoulders Rhys took a step forward, balling up his metal hand into a fist as he got ready to brake the guys damned noise. 

He had only took one step forward when the elevator doors dinged loudly, signalling that someone else was now on the floor. Rhys hoped that it was security. 

“you will not believe the day I have had darlin’” Jack’s voice rang out loud and clear throughout the vast space and everyone seemed to freeze. Everyone turned to watch as Jack strode confidently across the room, his footsteps echoing loudly. 

As he made it to the desk the guy seemed to kick back into gear. Instantly his scowl turned into a blinding smile as he straightened up and flattened down his suit. “finally.” He mumbled. “Handsome Jack Sir” he chirped happily as he spun round sticking his hand out towards the CEO. 

Jack said nothing. His confident smirk dropping as he looked passed the man in front of him and towards Crimson who was still glaring daggers at the mans head, her hand still under the desk, fingers curled around the gun. 

Darting his eyes back to the man next to him Jack gave him one last glance over, eyes lingering on his outstretched hand. Grunting Jack took a step round the guy and leaned over the desk, his large hands splayed across the dark wood. 

“this guy bothering you?”. Jacks voice was low, an edge to it that Rhys had only ever heard him use when talking to Crimson. It was full of authority and anger but also tinged with concern. It was odd, hearing Jack show any sort of emotion to anyone really and it made Rhys feel slightly uncomfortable.

Crimson didn't even turn to look at Jack, all her attention focused on the man who had so utterly insulted her. “I’m handling it” she spat out from between clenched teeth. Jack growled at her, straightening as he made to move round the side of the desk to Crimson.

And then the guy made the biggest mistake of his pathetic life.

He grabbed Jacks shoulder, tugging the larger man round slightly so Jack was once again looking at him. Taking his hand from Jack he offered it out again smile still in place and apparently completely oblivious to the look of pure hatred that Jack was giving him. 

“ I’m Henley from RandD, this useless whore was…” the guy didn't even get to finish what he was saying. In one quick move Jack grabbed a fistful of the guys perfectly quaffed hair and slammed the guys face down into the edge of the desk.

The sound of his nose crumpling was only hidden by the sound of his screams echoing around the room as Jack repeatedly slammed his face into the hard wood, blood poring from his almost flat noise, Jack yelling at him as he did so.

“What the hell…thud…makes you think…thud…that you can speak…thud...to her like that?...thud…you pathetic little shit”. Snarling jack pulled the man back up by his hair to look at what he had done. 

The man was clearly out for the count,, his eyes swollen shut and his nose just a con-caved hole in the middle of his face. There was blood every where, the mans face covered in it and still it was oozing out of the place where his nose had been, dribbling down his chin and onto his once white shirt. 

Behind him Rhys heard Vaughn make a cross between a whimper and a gagging noise but Rhys couldn’t tare his eyes away from the scene in front of him to comfort his friend. The hand Jack had in the mans hair was splattered with blood as well as his clothes around his waist. Jack looked monstrous, sneering and snarling, looking every part the mass murdering psycho he was. 

Huffing in annoyance Jack flung his arm back, dragging the limp body behind him before he let go, the body crumbling to the floor. Jack left it there stepping round the desk till he was next to Crimson, his large form almost blocking her completely from Rhys's view. 

Like someone had flipped a switch Jacks scowl disappeared and he was once again smiling wide and confidently down at Crimson. "All sorted" he said casually, like he had just fixed a wonky shelf and not just smashed a guy's face in. 

Huffing in annoyance Crimsons shoulders slumped as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at Jack. "I said I was sorting it" she mumbled, turning her head away from Jack and pouting. "Ruin all my fun". 

Rhys barley heard the last part, Crimsons voice nothing more than a whisper. What he did hear as clear as day was Jacks apology and that almost had him blacking out in shock. 

"aww I'm sorry darlin’. How can I make it up to you?" Jack spread his arms wide, inviting Crimson in. Huffing Crimson turned towards him, her red eyes taking him all in before she let her arms fall to her side, eyes sparkling with intent as she smiled seductively at him. 

"Well there is something you could do" she purred as she stepped into jacks open arms, pushing herself up against his chest. Jacks arms seemed to automatically close around her, as if they had done this a thousand times before. And Rhys definitely wasn't jealous, not one bit. 

Tipping his head down to look her in the eyes Jack smiled smugly, one hand falling from her back to the top of her ass. Crimson in response draped one arm over his shoulders, her long delicate fingers playing with the hair at the bottom of his neck. Gently she ghosted the fingers of her other hand along the side of his face, tracing the corner of his mouth with her fingertips. 

Rhys swallowed nervously, unable to look away from the intimate scene before him. His pulse was racing and he was sure he was sweating, his hands itching to do something. 

Cupping Jacks cheek Crimson pushed up onto her tiptoes, bringing her lips as closed to Jacks as she could without actually touching them. Smirking she purred her words in what Rhys assumed was her bedroom voice. “You could let me shoot you in that pretty face of yours”.

Jacks booming laughter filled the room as he disentangled himself from Crimson, his large hands gripping her shoulders and gently pushing her away from him. 

Rhys stood there in shock, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Crimson had just threatened to kill Jack and she was still breathing, hell Jack was laughing like it was the best joke he had ever been told. Rhys was so confused. Why was Crimson still breathing? Not that Rhys wanted her dead. He liked her, a lot, he would much prefer it if she wasn’t dead but she had threatened Jack. No one came back from that.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye Jack finally stopped laughing, taking a step back from the women in front of him. “Cute but not today Darling”. And that was that. Jack dropped the subject completely instead turning his attention to the mess on the floor. “Get janitorial up here to clean this up and IT to fix that”. Jack nodded towards the computer not bothering to wait for a reply before he was turning to face Rhys. 

“Rhys, my main man” Jack yelled as he stalked over towards him, smacking Rhys on the shoulder a little harder than necessary when he reached him. Rhys winced as pain shoot down his arm but quickly forgot it as Jack slung his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in tight against his side. 

Rhys thought he would have got used to Jacks touchy feely ways in the last few months but it still put him on edge, like he should be expecting the older man to suddenly shoot him or throw him out an air lock. It wasn’t a pleasant feeling.

“Oh hey, its mussels. What you doing here nerd?” Jack yelled, stepping away from Rhys and clamping a large hand down on a very nervous looking Vaughn’s shoulder. 

“I umh…well i…” Vaughn stammered, looking everywhere but at the taller man who was smiling down at him, his smile wide and slightly manic. It was clear to see Jack was enjoying Vaughn’s discomfort. 

Finally Jack took pity, or got bored and answered his own question. “The promotion, riiiiight” Jack dragged out the last word, trying to sound like he had forgotten about the need for a new head of accounting. And knowing Jack like Rhys did it was completely plausible that he had forgotten, after all he killed a lot of people it would be impossible to remember them all.

“Read your file this morning, pretty good, all things considered”. The backhanded compliment had Vaughn finally look up at Jack, his eyes wide behind his glasses, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to say something but nothing came out.

Rhys couldn't help but smile, feeling proud of his friend. Vaughn had worked hard and was damn good at his job. Rhys had never even met another person in the accounting team that knew so much about the other departments than Vaughn did. He would be perfect as the head of department and he sure as hell deserved the position.

So why had he tried to sabotage him?

“Well, welcome to the big leagues kid.” Jack smacked Vaughn on the shoulder before stepping back towards Rhys. “I expect you bright an early tomorrow morning, no slacking off. Crimson will set you up a meeting with your heads of departments”. Jack jerked his head towards Crimson as he spoke but never took his eyes off Vaughn. 

A huff of annoyance from behind was the only sign that Crimson had heard Jacks order, followed by a dull thud witch Rhys really didn't want to know what was. 

For his part Rhys stood there in stunned silence. Had Jack really just done that? Had he just swooped in and made Rhys’ morning a complete and utter waste of time?

Now Rhys didn't get angry with Jack that often. All things considered Rhys loved his job and knew that pissing Jack off was a quick way to get fired or killed but at moments like this Rhys couldn't help himself. Jack pissed him off. 

Rhys stood there silently fuming as Jack winked and threw finger guns at them, Vaughn’s mouth once again flapping like a fish. It wasn’t until Jack was heading down the corridor towards his office that Rhys finally jerked back into reality. 

Glaring Rhys spun on his heals storming after his boss and shouting his name like he had been a naughty kid. “Jack! You can’t just…Jack!” Rhys stopped at the top of the stairs, catching a glimpse of Jacks mischievous smirk before the doors to his office slammed closed. 

Rhys growled low in his throat, clenching his hands into fists at his side. God dam Handsome Jack, the man was an egotistical, power mad, self-satisfied sadist. If he was just going to barge in and point at someone, why make Rhys rearrange his entire day to interview people? He did it on purpose, Rhys knew he did. He just liked to show he had the power to do whatever the hell he wanted and it pissed Rhys off. 

Growling once more he took a step forward, ready to barge in there and give Jack a piece of his mind when a voice from behind had him stopping him in his tracks. “Did that just…am I?” Vaughn’s mystified yet joyful voice had the anger draining from his body. His friend, his best friend had just been given a life changing promotion, he should be back there congratulating him, not about to argue Jack’s decision. 

Taking a deep breath Rhys spun back round, easy smile on his face. Quickly heading back to his stunned friend. Rhys smacked him on the back, long fingers curing round his shoulder and pulled the smaller man tight against his side. “Congrats bro. You deserve this”. Rhys praised his friend and it was true. Vaughn did deserve it, he had worked hard and was stupidly good at his job. He would make a good manager, all he had to do was stay alive. Maybe Rhys should assign him a body guard. 

“Congratulations Mr Reynolds”. Crimson’s cool voice cut through the air and both the men looked up at her as she approached. Her professional mask of disinterest and distain was back on her pail face, her red eyes glued onto her ECHOpad in her hands. 

“I have arranged a meeting at 9:30 with all the heads of your sub-departments, as well as sending you all the relevant data you will need for the morning. I suggest you read it unless you want to come across as ignorant and uninterested” Crimson droned on in a rather bored tone. 

Next to him Vaughn nodded, murmuring his understanding. Glancing down at him Rhys smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry bro, she won’t bite” Rhys joked, trying to lighten the sombre mode that Vaughn had fallen into. 

Vaughn laughed, his shoulders easing as the tension left him. Looking over at Crimson, Rhys couldn’t help but smirk as his eyes meet hers, a well maintained eyebrow raised. “Well, not unless you ask”. A smirk puled at the corner of her lips as she huffed out a small laugh, her attention going back to her ECHOpad. 

Laughing Rhys looked back down at his friend as he disentangled himself from him. Vaughn was blushing all the way down his neck, it disappearing under his collar. Poor Vaughn. He had always blushed like a virgin whenever someone mentioned anything remotely sexual. 

Patting his friend on the shoulder Rhys jerked his head towards the door. “Why don’t you head off, take the rest of the afternoon off and read up on all that paperwork Crimson has sent you” 

Vaughn just nodded, his eyes glazed over as he stared off into space. Frowning Rhys gently nudged him forward, jerking Vaughn out of whatever trance he had fallen into. “Yeah. Yes” he mumbled as he turned and headed off towards the lifts. 

“Thanks bro” he threw back over his shoulder, never once looking up from the floor. “Catch ya latter bro” Rhys shouted as Vaughn disappeared into the lift, waving at him even though he wasn’t looking up. 

As soon as the lift doors shut Rhys’ body slumped. That had been more draining and stressful than he thought it would be. Sure most of the stress was his own fault. He had let the whole Vaughn thing get to him way too much and had overthought it to the point where he had almost destroyed his friend’s future. What was wrong with him?

“Well that was interesting”. Rhys turned to look at Crimson who had moved back over to her desk. She was perched on the edge, nudging the unconscious man’s leg with the point of her heal. 

Moving to stand next to her, Rhys tried not to look at the guy’s mangled face. “You okay?” he asked lamely. Crimson shrugged, never taking her eyes off the body at her feet. “You?” she asked in return.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Crimson’s foot stopped moving as she turned to look at him, a look of disbelief on her face. Stubbornly Rhys stayed quite, instead turning his gaze to his flesh hand, inspecting invisible dirt underneath his nails. 

Huffing in annoyance Crimson pushed herself up and away from the desk, effortlessly dodging the man’s legs and the blood that had pooled on the floor. Moving to stand in front of him she curled her fingers around his flesh hand, preventing him from picking at the skin. 

Sighing Rhys looked up at her through his lashes expecting to find her scowling at him. Instead she was smiling understandingly down at him, her red lips shimmering. Rhys couldn't tear his eyes away from them. 

“Don’t take it personally. He may seem like a Jackass but he did it because he understands”. Rhys looked up at her in disbelief. How the hell did Jack understand anything that Rhys was going through? It's not like Jack had friends in the lower departments to…wait…did Jack even have friend? Like any, what so ever? The only person Rhys had even seen Jack be remotely nice to was Crimson, but that wasn't friendship that was just a really good functioning work relationship. Right?

“Don't give me that look. We all know you where in there panicking, most likely about to do something that would ruin yours and Vaughn’s friendship and his career”. Crimson’s voice pulled Rhys out of his head and back to her.

He hated to admit it but she was right. He would have gone through with it. He would have completely and utterly destroyed his and Vaughn’s friendship. Not to mention that when you get turned down for a promotion your career was pretty much over.

“No I wasn't” Rhys mumbled like a petulant child. 

Sighing Crimson moved to stand between his spread legs. The hand that was curled around his was suddenly gone, her arm draped over his should instead, her other hand sliding into the hair at the nape of his neck. “Jack did you a favour. Deal with it” Rhys huffed at Crimson’s matter-of-fact tone. She was right, like always. Didn't mean he had to like it though. 

Groaning Rhys, slid his hands up up Crimson’s legs to grip her hips, pulling her slightly closer. She smiled alluringly down at him, humming in approval. “Fine” he conceded. Take away his cybernetic hand, he pointed a finger at her and tried to look a stern as he could. “But no telling Jack I said that’.

Huffing in laughter Crimson lent forward till her lips were next to his ear. “Sure thing hot stuff” she whispered seductively, her voice sending a shiver down his spine. 

Planting her hands flat on his chest, Crimson took a step back. All the smiles and giggles were gone, the business face firmly back in place. “Now you should go finish up Vaughn’s paperwork and I…” she took another step back, her hands dropping as she turned to look at the miraculously still breathing body at her feet. “I have to clean that up” she spat out, her voice dripping with venom. 

She moved round behind the desk as she spoke next, picking up her ECHOpad up as she went. Her fingers moved quickly across the screen, barely acknowledging him. “Then I have some errands to run for the Royal Jackass”. 

Taking that as his que to leave Rhys pushed himself up form his perch on the edge of the desk and started to make his way back to his office. He was just about the go through his door when Crimson called out him, stoping him in his tracks.

“See you at 8.” . Her voice was soft and questioning. When he turned to look at her he found her stood next to her desk, ECHOpad discarded on the desk and all her attention focused on him, a nervous smile tugging at her lips. 

Smiling Rhys inclined his head towards her. “Wouldn't miss it for Pandora ” he said as sincerely as possible. And it was true. He would beat of Psychos with a stick if he had. They had been waiting to long for this for anything to get in the way now.

A genuine smile graced her ruby lips, her eyes alight with happiness. As he turned to go into his office Crimson picked up her pad and started to tap at the screen, her attention back on her work once again but her smile never faltered.

As the door closed behind him Rhys couldn't help but laugh. 

Today had been one hell of a crazy day, so much going wrong that he was surprised he hadn't started pulling his hair out, but tonight would be a different story. He had the feeling that tonight was going to be perfect. Nothing could ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who didn't see that coming, huh. The next chapter is the big date and there s going to be a hell of a lot more Jack heading your way.


End file.
